


all i want for christmas

by incarnandine



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M, Swearing, christmas drabbles even though it's halloween, kanda's potty mouth, literally just yullen fluff, toothrotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 14:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12411900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incarnandine/pseuds/incarnandine
Summary: “Lavi,” he asks a few days later, curled up on the Junior’s bed with a deck of cards in one hand and a glass of wine in the other, “do you happen to know what Kanda actually does like? Or… want?”Lavi looks at him.And looks.And then laughs in a quite loud and obvious manner.





	all i want for christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lost_nari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_nari/gifts).



> Originally posted last year as a request for the prompt quote "Out of everyone you could have chosen, why did you have to pick me?”
> 
> come say hi on [tumblr](http://incarnandine.tumblr.com)!

This year, Komui decided to host a gift-giving event.

Allen doesn’t have anything against giving gifts, of course not; he actually loves reminding people that they mean something to him and receiving the same in return. It makes him feel validated; alive.

And, as much as he prefers choosing the people to gift, he doesn’t really mind a lottery where he gets a little something for the person whose name he pulls out of Komui’s hat; there isn’t anyone at Home he particularly dislikes, save for…

His hand trembles just a little and one of his pale, pale eyebrows goes up very high when he unrolls the scrap of paper he just chose.

_Kanda Yuu._

Allen, for a short moment, decided he was going to die a very slow, very agonizing death.

* * *

  
“Lavi,” he asks a few days later, curled up on the Junior’s bed with a deck of cards in one hand and a glass of wine in the other, “do you happen to know what Kanda actually  _does_ like? Or… want?”

Lavi looks at him.

And looks.

And then laughs in a quite loud and obvious manner.

“You,” he chokes out in between wheezes, tilting his glass up. “I think  _that_ ’s what he wants.”

Allen smacks him over the head, because _I wasn’t joking Lavi, please help me, I have to find him a gift that he actually won’t kill me for,_ and Lavi just winks at him, absolutely delighted at the mere concept.

* * *

  
Two days to Christmas, and Allen still doesn’t have any idea what to get for his quite annoying (endearingly so, though) fellow Exorcist.

Lavi can’t be  _that_ wrong, he decides in the end.

* * *

  
Kanda Yuu opens a small, neatly packaged envelope with an elegant - yet angry - rise of one of his eyebrows.

“What the  _fuck_ are you giving me, beansprout?”

Allen shifts just a little, but his eyes glisten with mirth. Oh, this is funnier than he thought, and Lavi was so, so right.

“I chose you for, uh–” he pretends to stutter, blinking his eyes in an innocent manner “–for the gift exchange. Komui made us pick, surely you too had someone…?”

Kanda just huffs impatiently, his mouth setting into a thin line. Then, he stares.

And stares some more.

“Out of everyone you could have chosen, why did you have to pick  _me_?” he groans in the end. “This is fucking worse than– than Tiedoll. Than getting a gift from the  _fucking Cross Marian himself_.”

And Allen just laughs, because he’s sure Kanda will open the envelope when nobody’s looking, and then, inside, he will find a smaller one. And another. And another, because he will never miss an opportunity to make fun of Kanda for just a little moment longer.

And finally, inside, he will find - and oh, Allen is sure he will, because Kanda is just hopelessly  _stubborn_ \- a small note.

 _Meet me to get your gift in the back garden tomorrow._  
_As for what your gift is–_  
_– it’s me._


End file.
